


第四章 一辆地铁

by linshenyuluemma



Series: 白嫖耀耀要什么标题？ [4]
Category: all耀 - Fandom, 好茶组 - Fandom, 朝耀 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-24 08:46:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15627066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linshenyuluemma/pseuds/linshenyuluemma
Summary: 关键词：制服play、黑暗、有人路过的化妆间、R18本章避雷：耀耀的脑内小剧场，dover的床戏猝不及防的插入





	第四章 一辆地铁

**Author's Note:**

> 关键词：制服play、黑暗、有人路过的化妆间、R18  
> 本章避雷：耀耀的脑内小剧场，dover的床戏猝不及防的插入

剧终人散后的会场漆黑一片。

王耀被亚瑟粗暴强硬的推倒在了地上，连带着哗啦啦扯倒了挂满了花花绿绿衣服的一整排衣架。

亚瑟顺势把人放到那堆戏服上，本来想着直接脱掉王耀的西装裤，想起自己高贵圣洁的精灵王子的身份，手上的动作就改为了轻抚，从脸颊到嘴唇，指尖迷恋的停留在王耀花瓣一样的红唇上，动作又忍不住变得粗暴，把柔软的唇摩挲得有些红肿。

 

戏服的材质可不算柔软，和床单被套自是没得比，王耀被铠甲的棱角硌得生疼，又被某件衣服上的流苏抚弄得心痒难耐。在黑暗中失去了视野让他感到极度的不安。

“嗯……嗯……”

王耀不自在的调整着，却总是找不到舒服的姿势，难受得嘤咛了起来。

这一点呻吟在黑暗中格外清晰，像是火种，燃尽了亚瑟身上最后一点精灵王子的矜持。

亚瑟移开手指，俯身吻上那略微红肿的双唇，将王耀的呻吟尽数吞了进去。

那条丁香小舌讨好般的缠绕上来的时候，亚瑟觉得下腹燃起一阵难耐的灼热，他很快的就夺回了主导权，一手扣住王耀的后脑按向自己。王耀两只手臂勾住了他的后颈，两个人在黑暗中紧紧交缠，恨不得融成一体。

空无一人的化妆间里响起啧啧的水声，唇齿相碰，两个人吻得激烈又缠绵。

恨不得攫取那人肺部全部的空气，亚瑟恶狠狠的想着，出尘的精灵王子满脑子尽是邪恶的想法。最后的一丝理智让他放开了浑身绵软的王耀，嘴角和嘴角之间拉出一条暧昧的银丝。

 

两个小时前的电影画面在王耀的脑海里扭曲起来。

【亚瑟伸出手将弗朗西斯的长发撩到耳后，弗朗西斯后知后觉的挣扎起来，那双与光明精灵不同的尖耳还是落入了亚瑟的眼里。懊恼、悔恨、甚至是自暴自弃涌上心头，明明白白的摆在弗朗西斯尚且青涩的脸庞上，（会被讨厌吧）弗朗西斯如是想着，却听到了亚瑟的笑声，亚瑟的唇覆盖上他的，在这件事上弗朗西斯有着极高的天赋，无师自通的探出那条小舌，勾上亚瑟的。平日里清冷疏离的精灵王子变得灼热起来，几个呼吸之间就牢牢的把握了主动权。一吻结束，两人的嘴角拉扯出一条长长的银丝，像是某种连结心灵的术式，把他们紧紧的联系在一起】

 

“亚瑟，想要……”

亚瑟在每次做的时候都像是举办某种仪式一样虔诚，前戏极长，总是让王耀产生一种他是亚瑟用来召唤恶魔的祭品的错觉。

大概是一片漆黑的环境让亚瑟没有了进行往常那些冗长的前戏的兴致，他一把抽下王耀的领带，略显粗暴的把王耀的手举过头顶，绑得结结实实。

“就算你不绑住我，我也不会反抗啊，王子殿下～”

王耀略显倦懒的尾音还没有完全消失在空气里，下一秒就一声轻呼，整个人被亚瑟翻了过来，跪趴在了地上。

“那是因为我接下来要对你做很过分的事啊……我可不保证等下你不会反悔啊，弟弟～”

亚瑟用上了电影里对弗朗西斯的称呼，低沉的声线沾满了高贵的精灵王子身上不应出现的欲望。

 

亚瑟灵巧的手指轻车熟路的解开了王耀的皮带，西装裤扑簌簌的落到膝弯处。亚瑟的手指勾上那一截内裤边，啪的一声橡皮筋弹回，在王耀的尾椎骨处留下一道浅浅的红痕。

“这是什么啊，弟弟～”

王耀咬着下唇不出声，脸上发烫。

“呵。”

亚瑟尽管“不知道”王耀身上奇怪的装束是什么，剥起这些碍事的衣物的动作却是十分利落。

王耀很快就被亚瑟脱的干干静静，昂贵的西装被嫌弃的扔在一边，亚瑟满意的抚摸着王耀的身体，一寸寸的迷恋的抚摸，

“你看，弟弟，把那些皮囊去掉，黑暗也好，光明也罢，我们也没有什么不同，对不对？”

最后几个字说的极其暧昧，亚瑟原本就是那种温文尔雅的声音，微微上扬的尾调配合上一本正经的语气竟让人觉不出下流来。

 

亚瑟摘下一只手套，一根手指探入后穴，才刚刚进去一个指节，那处的软肉感觉到异物入侵，本能的收缩，紧紧的夹住了亚瑟的手指——耀耀你可真是个极品啊，这具身体，无论探索多少次，每次还都是这么紧、这么勾人。

亚瑟抬手，响亮的拍了拍王耀的屁股，啪啪两声在黑暗中尤为清晰，雪白的臀上现处两个手掌印。

“放松～”

像是小孩子一样的对待让王耀红了脸，所幸是在黑暗中没有被亚瑟看到满脸的潮红。

亚瑟一手向前，爱抚起王耀早就高高翘起的前端。

“唔……”

被舒适的照顾着的前端，让紧绷的身体渐渐放下了警惕，那根手指得以深入，在甬道里抠挖着，每每到了熟悉的点，都会惹得跪趴在地上的人一阵放浪的呻吟。

 

“啊！亚瑟！”

亚瑟的手指一下子加到第三根，“第一次”做这种事的精灵王子在王耀的惊呼中骤然停下了手上的动作。关切的声音在王耀的耳边响起，

“怎么了？很痛吗，那我现在就退出去……”

MMP！

王耀咬着牙，后穴的空虚感折磨着他最后一根脆弱的神经。不知道哪里来的力气，王耀从地板上翻身跃起，转瞬就把亚瑟扑倒在地上，以一个十分霸道的姿势坐在了亚瑟的胯部，后穴隔着棱角尖锐分明的衣物与亚瑟那早就肿胀的一处摩擦。

“唔……嗯嗯……”

 

王耀的手还被反剪在背后，缎红色的领带在雪白的纤细手腕上磨出道血痕，挣扎不安的人高高的扬起头，脖颈的曲线优美得像一只悲鸣的天鹅，若是有光倾泻下来，那会是一副很美的画面。

亚瑟仍旧是那副无辜的模样，说出来的话却与接下来的动作大相径庭：“是谁把你绑起来了？我现在就给你解开，弟弟～”

王耀听见了几不可闻的一声轻笑，亚瑟解开了他手上的束缚，在王耀摸索着去脱掉仍旧衣冠楚楚的亚瑟的衣服的时候，亚瑟转而把那根皱巴巴的领带系到了王耀高高翘起的前端，漂亮的打了一个结。

 

“唔，你混蛋！”

王耀俯下身来，狠狠的咬了一口亚瑟的下巴——精灵王子的衣服布料极多，就连颈部都严严实实的包裹着，裸露在外的只有一张脸。

亚瑟吃痛的呻吟出声，皱了皱眉，好不容易等到王耀松口，一摸下巴果然渗出了血。

“要怎么惩罚你才好呢？……”

两个人其实都被欲望折磨到了极限，却忽然都停了下一步的动作。

“大少爷，您在里面吗？二少爷让我来接您回家。”

礼貌的敲门声和询问声在门外响起，王耀脸上的羞赧之色暴露无遗。

亚瑟闻言却是放肆起来，脱掉了自己的裤子，那根硕大迫不及待的弹出，硬邦邦的打在王耀的臀部，后庭的灼热和门外的敲门声一齐刺激着王耀的神经。

“唔……别，等一下……”

王耀紧咬下唇不让喉咙里的呻吟漏出，压低了声音讨好般的和那放肆的登徒子说道。

 

“诶，奇怪，工作人员明明说了大少爷来了这里的……”

司机在门外喃喃自语，之后似乎是离开了。王耀听到脚步声越来越远，刚刚松了一口气，忽然听到钥匙插入门锁和转动把手的声音，

“幸好借到了钥匙，大少爷不会出事了吧……”

 

“唔！”

王耀瞪大了眼睛，大脑一片空白，无助的看向亚瑟。

 

门外的光线成片的落在略显凌乱的化妆间，司机在黑暗中不适的眯了眯眼睛，在墙角瞥见了王耀被团成一团皱巴巴的衣物，考究的手工西装被丢在地上，唯独缺了一根领带。

司机低头退出了化妆间，略微提高了语调对藏起来的人说道，

“大少爷看来是自己回去了，不过我还是在会场外面等吧。兴许大少爷玩够了还想回家睡一觉？”

退出门内的时候爱唠叨的王家司机又补充了一句。

“也不知道二少爷今晚还能不能等到大少爷……”

 

占满墙壁的镜子后面与墙壁之间有一道一米宽的缝隙，王耀被粗暴的抵在墙壁上，两粒乳头被粗糙的墙壁摩擦得有些红肿。

亚瑟一只手把王耀的双手举过头顶压在墙壁上，另一只手掰开雪白的臀瓣。一条腿抵入王耀的两腿之间，那根硕大在关门声响起的时候直挺挺的插入了紧致诱人的蜜穴，王耀的嘤咛和沉重的关门声混杂在一起。

整个人一下子被破开填满的感觉真的是太好了……

王耀舒服的呻吟出声，身后的人耸动着，让自己进入得更深，包裹着他的肠壁紧致火辣，缓缓分泌出汁液，邀请他继续向里探索。

 

“弟弟……这可是密林深处，为何会有人类来此？……你说……哥哥要怎么惩罚你才好呢？”

亚瑟空出来的右手扯了扯王耀身前的蝴蝶结，充满情欲的热气从耳边传来，声音沙哑，意味深长。

“唔……”

黑灯瞎火的会场外面的一辆豪车旁，尽职尽责的在寒风中等候了王家大少三个多小时的司机接到了总裁的电话。

面瘫王嘉龙在电话里的声音几乎是暴跳如雷，

“大哥为什么还没有回家？！”

司机不知道为什么脑子一抽，冒着被开除的危险回答了王嘉龙的问题，

“大少爷可能坐地铁回去了吧。”

 


End file.
